Tasukaru Save Me
by Kikenbutsu
Summary: She'd lived more than a thousand years, and being pulled into a triangle of love, lust and hatred, she is the only one who can help Ran Fujimiya, save the crippled monarchy from Takatori Reiji and set Aya free. UsaAya
1. Gratitude with Flowers

New Ficcy, Weiss Kreuz – Sailor Moon. Fraulien

I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon. I am not receiving any money for this at all.

Usagi-centric. 

**Tasukaru **

----

It had been twenty minutes and the horde of schoolgirls that has gathered outside and around the Koneko was unbearable. The room was hot and musky, and Aya suspected, someone would faint from the lack of air, if not from the relentless flirting from comrade, Yohji Kudou. He could almost feel the flowers wilting from the heat. 

"If you're not buying anything, then go home!" He yelled at the top of his lungs for the fifth time today. Now, the girls in a whole had spent nothing short of six hundred dollars just on flowers for the last couple of times that he had screamed this request. Now, heartbroken, single and allowance-less the majority of the girls left, leaving just three chatty old ladies and a woman with green hair, holding the hand of a child. 

"Puu…is mommy going to be alright?" She asked the woman, her eyes casting upwards. 

The woman, known as 'Puu' shook her head gently, "I'm not sure Small Lady…" She answered, the heard the terrified whimper from the child before she looked down smiling. 

"But I know she'd want some flowers to cheer her up, which ones do you think she would like?" She asked brightening her moods considerably. The Queen had been sick in bed for about a month now, and it didn't look to far up for her.  

Chibi-Usa now convinced her mother was going to be all right took advantage to peer across the flower shop where two other men were tending to shrubs. "Yuck…" She said looking around at the large green plants, which she found to be very bland looking. 

Then, her eyes drifted to a small red rose that was on the floor. Setsuna, who was also examining didn't notice the pink-haired princess drift away. 

"Pretty…" she breathed as she picked it up, the petals glistened, it was large and red, but pinker than anything, as if it was a mix of colors, swirling undecidedly what the ultimate shade it would be. She wondered if they had any more. 

"Omi." Aya barked out, Omi turned smiling. Ken came out from inside and also walked over to the group. 

"Hai Aya-kun?" He asked smiling. 

"Tell Yohji to get that kid away from there…she looks ready to kill something." He said, which caused surprised looked from the old women he was ringing up. 

"Aya-kun, Yohji is sleeping." He said continuing to water the flowers. 

Aya looked annoyed, "I saw him a few minutes ago…it's after four!" He fumed in a hushed whisper, which caused the now briskly walking old women brake out into a light run. 

"He told me to tell you that, he was tired." Ken said, slipping off his gardening gloves. 

Aya glared at the cash register, Yohji was a slacker, and he'd have to have a word with him later. 

"I'll go get her if you want." Ken offered. He brushed a bead of sweat from his forehead. 

Aya mentally shook his head, knowing Ken would be far to nice to the potential danger to the lilies in the corner who stared at the rose in awe. He liked kids too much. "No. I'll do it. Stay by the register." 

He walked over to the child who hadn't acknowledged him before he cast a shadow over he small form. She looked up, large red eyes, blinking twice. "Huh?" She asked. She noticed his outfit and figured he was one of the florists; she took a step forward only to slip on a significant puddle of water. She would have landed flat on her chin if it weren't for a hand that grabbed her collar and pulled her to her feet. 

"Watch it," He said monotonously as she steadied herself clutching his pant-leg. 

"Small Lady are you alright?" Setsuna asked coming up behind the two. She had realized the child was not near her when she asked her opinion on an especially lovely possible bouquet of red and pink roses. 

Chibi-Usa looked up at him while unconsciously moving over the Setsuna, tugging on her long dress, she stared up at him, her daddy couldn't even do that, evidence when she fell down outside the palace gates when she was taking a stroll with him and her mommy. 

"Wow…" She breathed. Setsuna looked up at the man, his eyes were cold, emotionless. She knew well enough it was a mask, but he was none of her concern, so she didn't fret on it.  

"Small Lady," She called softly attracting the girl's attention, she looked up at her.

"I saw some flowers that I think you're mommy would love." Setsuna said softly, urging the little girl towards the far end of the shop. Chibi-Usa resisted greatly, mesmerized, transfixed on the man with the lightening quick reflexes. It took quite a bit of gentle pulling to get Chibi-Usa to the reverse side of the room, he stared right back at her, eyes unmoving, unblinking. 

When Setsuna had finally gotten her over to the opposite side of the room, and the man she her eyes would not leave, had gone to the back of the store and disappeared somewhere.

"I was looking at these…I was thinking you're mother would like them." She said smiling. Chibi-Usagi's hand grasped the flower, unaware even to the pain that seared through her hands when the thorns cut into her young flesh. 

"Huh? Puu…?" She asked. 

"I was looking at these roses…Small Lady, what do you think?" She asked holding on of the fine flowers into light. Chibi-Usa raised her hand nodded, seeing the resemblance to the one she was holding. Finally, the pain catching up to her she dropped the rose, the petals from the rose flying around her feet. A single drop of blood dripped on the floor. 

"Chibi-Usa, you're cut." She said, she looked at the rose, the drops of blood staining the pink petals. 

Bad Omen… 

She wrapped the small princess's fingers in the handkerchief she had taken from her purse. 

"I like these Puu." Chibi-Usa said, they had gone to this flower shop because so late on a Friday afternoon it would have been hard to find flowers, and the Queen had forbidden taken flowers from the garden long ago. It was a new shop, Koneko no Sumi and they were lucky it would be open so late in the day. 

 The Queen hadn't been feeling well at all, and not even King Endymion could cheer her up, she stayed in bed all day, unmoving, she was become sickly looking, pale. The senshi was convinced she was on her deathbed and had all traveled from their respected planets to try and help her in anyway they could, she wouldn't eat, hardly slept, and any time she could she cried. Not even Chibi-Usa could cheer the young Queen up. 

So Chibi-Usa was convinced she needed flowers because when he mommy had brought her flowers, she had gotten better right after she'd taken that nasty medicine. 

Setsuna turned and was almost knocked backwards when she, startled came face to face with a young man with honey colored hair and playful jade eyes. 

"Would you like me to wrap that for you sweetheart?" He asked playfully walking over to her. She didn't say anything, just stared at him before Chibi-Usa came out behind her legs, peering up at him curiously. 

Damnit a kid… 

"Well, doll face, you in the mood for some roses?" He asked with a grin, pretending the child wasn't there. 

"I'd like two dozen of these roses please…" She said, Yohji almost did a double take. Why wasn't she affected by his charm? No woman could resist the tempting Yohji Kudou. 

_C'mon…you know you want me…_ He wished he could say, that would at least, he thought burst a red tint on her pale cheeks, but there was that kid. He nodded picking up the vase. 

"Anything for you sweetheart." He said walking behind the counter where Aya was standing. Omi, off somewhere tending to his ancient grandmother and Ken, he wasn't exactly sure where HE was probably outside playing with the neighbor kids. 

Aya yanked Yohji up by the collar only minutes before, and to his relief the honey-haired man had gotten up. But of course only after he mentioned a woman, over eighteen, was downstairs. 

"Yohji…those bamboo need repotting." He said when Yohji had arrived, Yohji, not exactly interested with the child, and the presumed mother put the vase down and walked over to the bamboo and uprooted it from its oriental style casing. 

"I would like two dozen of these roses delivered to Crystal Palace this afternoon." She was one of the Queen's guards, one of her personal guards; he could always get Yohji to do it…

Kuso… 

Yohji, after speedily completing his task, was currently nowhere in sight, no problem, he'd get Omi to deliver them. Ken certainly couldn't he'd have no idea where to go and by that time, it would be far too late and the flowers a distinguishable color of ebony. 

He nodded, he'd heard rumors that the Queen wasn't doing well, and from the looks of it, this was the princess that he had yanked by the collar. 

"You're flowers will be delivers at five."

-----

"What do you mean you can't go?!" He yelled at Omi. Omi winced. 

"I mean, I can't Aya-kun, Grandmother isn't feeling well, her cat has turned up missing." He explained. 

"Well find it later, I said five and it's already four." Aya said, he was very annoyed now. Ken would have never made it in time. 

"I can't, she's upset." He said sadly. He loved his grandmother and sometimes Aya thought that he needed to channel that energy to his work. 

"Fine…" He grumbled picking up the large bouquet of roses. 

"Expect me in an hour." He called over his shoulder as he left the flower shop. 

-----

It took a small amount of time to reach the palace, and a large amount of time reaching in the gates. 

"State you're full name and your business." 

He glared silently; this was the first guard post out of four…wasn't Crystal Tokyo supposed to be a peaceful place? 

"A—Ran Fujimiya…delivery to the queen…roses." He said flashing his ID and showing the large amount of roses the guard who was a woman took the ID card from his fingers, she had short, cropped blue hair and large blue eyes. He suspected she was one of the late Sailor Senshi; a group that had been broken up the day of Crystal Tokyo was completed two thousand years ago…he figured it had been a monarchy and passed the title of Queen down over the years. They were the Queens personal protectors and the Queen herself was a super-hero by the name of Sailor Moon. 

She looked over the ID card; everyone in Crystal Tokyo needed one. She silently pushed a button on her ear, and an aqua visor came up across her eyes as if by magic, but he knew better, it wasn't magic, just simply technology. With her finger she pressed the bar code on the card, he could see piles and piles of information show up from the opposite side of her visor. She nodded. 

Raising an arm she allowed him pass. He stopped only a few meters at a new gate, much larger than the last one, he figured it much be the items checking gate. 

"Step out of the car." He heard a woman ask, she was very tall, or women in Japan at least, wearing a suit identical to the last's only in green, her chestnut brown hair was pulled in a high ponytail by a pink hair clip and her green eyes glared at him furiously, which he returned with ease. After a quick pat down she began to check his car. 

"What's this?" She asked holding the katana he held in his back seat. He glared furiously. 

"What does it look like? It's a katana." He said with obvious annoyance in his voice. She glared harder. 

"I can't let you pass with this…do you have anymore weapons?" She asked. He could not allow her to confiscate his katana! 

"No, give it to me." He said grabbing the hilt and pulling it back. 

"I can't let you pass with that weapon…it's a potential danger to the queen and the rest of the habitants of her palace!" 

"Makoto-sama…" Was the small whisper that came from beyond the toll barrier arm, it was the girl from the flower shop. 

"Princess…you shouldn't be out here! Got back beyond Minako's gate!" 

Chibi-Usa shook her head, "Puu sent me…she said to tell you to let the florist pass." Chibi-Usa turned and ran towards the palace.

The princess of Jupiter practically took a double take, well if Pluto trusted him; he wasn't any potential threat to Queen. She thrust the katana back into his hands and allowed him passage. 

The palace, up close was larger than what he had figured it would be, but so surprise, this was the capital of the world. That's how it would and always be. Moving out of the car and holding the bouquet he was prompt to try to drop them off with some guard, he had better things to do. Upon entering there was nothing but sunset rainbows and halls of diamonds. 

"Are you looking for my mommy?" Came a small voice from behind him. He turned, and looked at the pint-sized future Queen and nodded. 

"Yes." He answered. He didn't know WHY he decided to DELIVER flowers…this wasn't his job…and the size of this place was just intimidating. 

"Well you're on the wrong wing, on the wrong floor." She said walking up next to him and seizing his hand in her own. 

He stiffened but followed. "Daddy couldn't make mommy smile…I think she needs flowers too. I'm so happy you've come with them. Thank you…" She said reappearing in front of a large door.

"Mama? She said letting go of Aya's hand and skipping to her mother who lay in bed under a bundle of white and silver comforters. 

"Chibi-Usa…I can't play today…" She said unmoving. 

Aya walked into the room, this was occupying far too much time and he didn't have too much to spare. 

"I've brought you friend mommy, and flowers." Chibi-Usagi said jumping onto the bed; Serenity lay unmoving until the mention of a friend. She didn't want one of the subjects to see her like this! Then the rumors would become true, she needed to at least seem strong to the public. 

"Small La—" 

She stared into the bouquet of the most beautiful flowers she'd ever laid eyes on, peering up at the man, from the look of his hands, she smiled and decided to speak. 

"Hello." She said, her eyes fixed, unmoving and gentle. 

"Hn…" He said, almost transfixed, why exactly was she staring at him like that damnit?! It was making him almost…uncomfortable. 

"It's not polite to stare…" He grumbled. 

She shook her head and sat back in the bed. 

Usagi…c'mon… don't stare at him…! You don't even know him! Why…do…I feel like…he needs help? 

"I'm sorry, Serenity Chiba…" She said extending a palm. 

"A…Ran Fujimiya." He replied taking her hand and shaking it curtly. She nodded. 

"Pleased to meet you. Thank you for the flowers." 

---End

Please review.


	2. Gratitude with Lemonade

**Tasukaru – **_Save Me_

"They aren't from me," Aya replied curtly, his lips forming a thin, rigid line in his discomfort. "I just deliver the flowers."

"Oh?" Serenity quickly warmed up to his stand-offish persona, with out without his assistance, "well, do you work at the flower shop, sir?" She stood now, slowly, weakly moving toward the far wall, were the crystal served as a window and light poured into the room. Her long lace nightgown flowed to the floor, ruffling ever so delicately as the pristine train moved over his feet.

Aya looked at her quizzically, she didn't meet his eyes, instead she worked silently, clipping the stems of the roses and placing them gingerly inside a white vase that had been filled before with wilted flowers. "…yes?"

"So thank you for the roses." Serenity said, again still not looking towards him, "I'm sure that one time or another, you watered these flowers, clipped their thorns and maybe even put this beautiful bouquet together for me." She turned to him, platinum blonde hair swinging as her head whipped around towards him, a small smile planted on her face. "they're beautiful."

Aya's eyes looked to her shaking fingers, the scissors making creaking noises as she attempted to cut in her weak state. He hesitated, _oh what the hell, she'll cut her fingers off at this rate_, "Give it to me, let me do it." He said gruffly, but she smiled, settling into a nearby day chair, watching him as he clipped the ends of the roses, masterfully placing them inside the vase.

"I meant to get into a flower arranging class…" Serenity admitted, still staring into the side of his hardened face, "but you're very good, maybe I won't need to."

"Hn." She made him uncomfortable, staring at him like that. He could feel his face redden somewhat, _I could .not. possibly be blushing… _He mused to himself. But it was true, a light flush passed over his cheeks, within a moment he willed it away and his face returned to it normal color.

Chibi-Usagi sat, in the far color of the room, tears welling in her large innocent eyes, look passing between her mother and the florist that had assisted her earlier in the day. _Mommy is standing up…the flowers! I knew they would help. I'm so smart._ The little girl's mouth curved upwards into a smile as she watched them. Her mother, sitting by the window she loved so much, the one that showed her the entire city, and the florist that had brought her the flowers, cutting quietly.

"Where are these flowers from?" Serenity asked, her eyes again, falling on the beautiful bouquet, "what shop do you work in?"

"Koneko no sumi." Aya clipped the flowers quickly. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible; Serenity noticed this and blushed heavily.

"You don't have to do this for me, you know. I'm fine doing it by myself." His eyes darted to her own, and for a moment they stopped. For a moment they just looked at one another, him taking in her crestfallen features and her taking in his cold, impassive exterior. "If you have somewhere to go, please do." She said, moving to stand.

"No,." Aya corrected, silently cursing in his head. It reminded him of the real Aya, sickly, unable to be helped, and so strong willed. He slowed his pace of cutting, _Kuso…_ "I'll finish this."

Serenity smiled and eased herself deeper in the seat, lips curving upward in a smile, face brightening somewhat, something glimmered at the side of his face, shining in the setting sunlight. "That's a beautiful earring."

Aya stopped abruptly, dropping the scissors in his stupor. Something seemed out of his palm, and looking down, he now noticed that it was blood. "Damn it." Serenity's eyes widened at the sight.

"Oh no, you're bleeding. I'm sorry, I talk too much, I shouldn't have distracted you." Serenity apologized, standing quickly, looking about the room, until her eyes landed on Chibi-Serenity, "Chibi-Usa, please go to the closet down the hall and get the first aid kit for mommy."

Chibi-Serenity had become squeamish from the corner of the room, and thankfully her mother sent her on an errand. She left the room without a second glance. Serenity took hold of Aya's shoulders and tried to steer him into the chair that she had been sitting on before.

"Stop, what are you doing? It's just a cut." He argued, slightly annoyed by the ruckus. He'd been hurt worse before without alarms going off.

Serenity looked at him, brows furrowing, "Exactly, it's a cut. Let me help you." Her voice danced out of her mouth on a spring breeze, "I'll clean it up for you, those scissors weren't clean." She insisted. The look in her face, the _remorse_ of it, made Aya sit. She moved quickly towards the first aid kit as Chibi-Serenity brought it back in the room, and due to the bleeding man, scuttled out just as quickly as she had come.

Serenity knelt down in front of him, taking his closed fist into her smaller hand, she struggled with it a few moments before looking up at him. "Open your hand." Aya's eyes met her own.

"Is it going to sting?"

Serenity almost fell to the floor laughing, it seemed something so far fetched to him to say, just by the way he carried himself. So quiet and reserved, she shook her head no, "No, it isn't going to sting." Reluctantly he opened his palm to show her bloodied mess the scissors had left behind.

Gently, Serenity wiped his palm with a rung out cloth of water, applying gentle pressure to the injured area. Aya stared at her, unable to understand why the Queen of the World was cleaning his cut. It was something that seemed so far off that he had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't imagining it.

After she'd cleaned the excess blood from around it, Serenity pressed another pad, a different one directly onto his gash, he grunted in response and tried to pull away, but this time, Serenity had a grip on his wrist and pulled him back.

"I thought you said it wasn't going to sting." Aya said quietly, as the pain wore away from the bacteria fighting agent. Serenity giggled, now applying ointment to his injury.

"Would you have let me clean it, otherwise?" She asked pressing gauze into his palm and securing it shortly after that with tape. "All done."

Aya stood, looking at his palm, clenching his fist, in and out before turning back to her, "Thank you." Serenity nodded a smile on her face.

"No problem, Ran." They stood there a moment, together, their gazes not uncomfortable or unnerving but equally as soft and gentle as the others. Breathing in the scent of rose oil that wafted over to them from Serenity's vanity, the warm, orange glow of the setting sun and fresh water and rose petals. Aya's eye's left her own momentarily to fall on the table to the scissors. He walked over to the mess, small blood droplets had tricked all over the white vase and when the scissors had fallen, they'd severed the heads of a few roses, the rest, had been showered in red. Serenity's eyes followed his own, and she scooped up the vase. He moved to take them from her, but she emptied them into the trash before he had the chance.

"Don't bother, I don't mind. They were beautiful while they lasted. It's quite alright." She explained placing the empty vase back on the table. "Would you like some tea?"

He almost wanted to accept her offer, but upon seeing the setting sun, he shook his head. "No. I have to be going. Sorry about the flowers." He explained, giving a slight bow and turning from her to exit the room.

"Come back and visit sometime, Ran."

He stood, clutching the doorknob from the exit and turned back to her, "Maybe I will."

-----

"...Aya-kun?" Omi asked gently, shaking his comrade on the shoulder, bringing the man out of his thoughts abruptly.

_Gah, damn it. _"Omi, don't you see me thinking, what is it?" Aya barked out, turning to face the soft-hearted boy. "What, out with it?" His eyebrow twitched. He'd been deep in thought, sure, plenty of guys fantasized about Queen Serenity.

_She has her own fan club,_ Aya thought, clenching his fists, the way that Yohji stared at her, watching the press conference on television, the few times he did watch the news, _he could be their president. So why am I becoming a blubbering idiot now when I'd been so resilient to her before? I've gone soft. _

"Well," Omi stared, a perplexed look on his face, even for Aya, his temper was shorter than usual. "I was just wondering if you were going to come and tell all the schoolgirls to go home because its getting awfully late." He said, broom in hand, waving a unimposing finger at his fellow assassin.

Aya rubbed his temples, "Omi, did you come all the way back here to tell me about some little girls running around the shop? I'm sure one of you can handle the front while I think." He slammed a fist down on the table to illustrate his annoyance.

"Okay…" Omi gently closed the door behind him and leaned against it, he could hear Aya grunting on the other side. _This is strange, usually Aya-kun refers to them as hellions, never as little girls. Goodness, something must be terribly wrong to be bothering him so and taking so much of his energy. _Looking back once more the door before deciding to handle the situation in the front, Omi smiled sadly, _maybe it's a girl. _

Aya paced, running a hand through his red mane one or twice before the boy finally decided to exit the room. The hallway loomed before him, as if holding some sort of ultimatum above his head. He stepped back into the room, and shut the door again. _This is absolutely ridiculous! I don't have time to play these head games! _ He opened the door, and the hallway still frowned at him, he closed the door yet again.

_It's her eyes, it's like when she's looking at me, she sees everything... and for some reason. That makes me feel ashamed. _His lips turned downwards into a deep frown, _so what, so what if she does, so what if she knows! _He shook his head, _but she doesn't. So what the HELL am I talking about? _

He didn't remember how, because it was as if he were floating, something gave him the strength to walk into the flower shop, cut a new bouquet of roses and climb into his car. He didn't know where he was going, but had figured that the palace was his next stop after he'd glanced at the flowers sitting in his passenger seat.

Throughout the drive, he attempted to stop himself, countless times, but it seemed that despite a strong will, he was drawn, drawn so deeply into those cerulean blue eyes that he drowned, drowned and fought to reach the surface weakly, so weakly that when he reached the first gate to the palace he couldn't help but addressing the guard by saying. "Ran Fujimiya, delivery to the Queen. Roses."

-----

"Your Majesty." The sun was like a blanket of light that filled the garden, not harsh or uninviting but instead something that you were just drawn to. Sitting underneath a light sun-umbrella, the Queen looked to the butler a smile blossoming onto her features.

"A visitor?" She asked, standing. Chibi-Usagi looked up at her mother, the entire weekend she'd become nothing but strong.

She'd walked around the palace Friday night, and on Saturday she'd eaten all her meals with the family and just like all the times before, on Sunday evening, they'd settle down on the carpet in front of the fireplace of her bedroom with graham crackers and textbooks and had a 'homework party'.

"_If I had things like these when I was going to school, I would have done miles better."_ The Queen had giggled to her daughter on more than one occasion during their homework parties. Now it was Monday, and it was if the illness spell had never happened. _Those roses saved mommy's life._

"Yes m'queen, a man by the name of Ran Fujimiya is here to see you. He says that he was here yesterday." The butler answered, bowing low. Serenity's face boomed into a smile and she nodded.

"Please, Derrick, let him in." The man who was referred to as Derrick bowed again before exiting the garden and walking back alongside the hooded outside corridor and into the large archway that was the house.

"Chibi-Usagi, you're friend has decided to pay us a visit, just like I told you he would." Serenity said gently to her daughter, "Why don't you come over here and say hello when he comes out?"

Chibi-Usagi's face lit up considerably, she had thought after he'd gotten that cut, he wouldn't be returning, and perhaps she wouldn't have been able to thank him for saving her mother. "Mmhmm!" She said, skipping over to where her mother stood, awaiting her mother's savior. Upon seeing the bright red hair, she broke away from her mother's grasp, running quickly toward him. A smile planted on her face.

Aya almost smiled, watching the small girl run towards him. Not because he appreciated the affection but because she reminded him so much of the real Aya. Always smiling, always happy, optimistic in even the bleakest situations, he almost frowned as well because he thought of how naïve he had been, thinking the world was a just place, and that everything in the future would work out for him because he always had his family.

Instead of smiling or frowning, he paused and did not push the small girl away when her short arms wrapped around his legs yet did not reply to her advances. He looked down at her, face a bit softer than he would have usually responded. This place…it made him feel like a different person.

Glittering tears welled up in the small child's eyes as she looked up at him, "Thank you so much, Fujimiya-sama, you made everything so much better." Praise. Appreciation. Gratitude. It was something foreign to him, and he didn't exactly know how to respond to her, so instead he stayed quiet, and when she clutched him tighter and pressed her little face into the fabric of his pant-leg, he placed a gentle hand atop her head. _I…made things better? _

Serenity stopped, the garden had an innate ability to bring people closer together, as beautiful as it was, it could not fully thaw the hardened heart of the man. She walked up behind her daughter, "Chibi-Usagi, I'm sure that Fujimiya-san understands how thankful you are." She giggled, bringing a hand up to her mouth to cover the laugh that spilled from her lips.

Chibi-Usagi backed away from him, remembering her manners a tad late, bending her small knees into a curtsy. "I just mixed some lemonade, would you like some? I'll go get some, don't start without me!" She said, running into the palace.

"She's very excited to see you. As am I, friend." Serenity spoke to him warmly, noticing the bouquet of flowers, "Oh? Are these for me?" She gingerly took the flowers from his hands and buried her face into them, breathing deeply. "I love them, thank you."

Aya nodded, "You're welcome." They stood there a few more moments before Serenity tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"That's all?"

A perplexed look once again washed over his face, "What?" She giggled, she was teasing him and he knew it.

"You didn't just deliver them this time. These are from you? Good to know." Serenity spoke, fingers gently stroking a glossy rose leaf that had peeked its way from the top of the pink paper that the flowers had been wrapped in. "I would invite you to sit, but Bunny would be so upset if she started talking before she came back."

Aya crossed his arms over his chest, taking in her presence, out of the nightgown, out of shambles and into a dress, the fabric was like raw silk, but softer, like satin, but not as glossy like cotton. Her train traveled far, but, when she moved, it didn't drag, it seemed as if it _floated_ behind her. The gown hugged her body, subtly enhancing delicate inclines that served as curves on her svelte frame. "You look healthy."

She nodded, "Yes, I am. You look healthy."

Aya nodded, "Yes, I suppose I am as well." It was if they looked in a mirror at that point, as if they both reflected _'content'_.

"I hope you weren't talking!" Chibi-Usagi came bustling from the doorway, one of her short arms, wrapped around a pitcher, the other holding a stacked trio of glasses.

"No darling of course not, we've been just standing here, looking at each other, holding our breaths. Thank goodness you came back as fast as you did, I didn't know if I was going to last much longer." The Queen laughed.

Without being asked, Aya reached down and took the pitcher from her hands, holding in his free ones, while she held the triumvirate of glasses. The little bunny looked up at him, a flush rising over her cheeks, "Oh. Thank you Fujimiya-sama…as a matter of fact, you can sit next to me!" She piped up, allowing a hand to grasp his own and led him over to a silver outdoor patio table.

Aya could feel the red rise to his cheeks as the small girl led him towards his seat; she even pulled it out for him. This time, however, he made no attempt to suppress his embarrassment; he placed the pitcher on the patio table and placed a cup in front of each of the three chairs in the circular table and poured lemonade, just as any other person would do.

Aya settled into his seat just as Serenity and Chibi-Usagi had done moments before, he didn't say much throughout their meeting but nonetheless the boy enjoyed it. He enjoyed the soft breeze that seemed to carry away all the burdens of the world away on its back. He enjoyed the comforting family chatter they invited him in on. He enjoyed the large innocent smiles from the princess and he enjoyed the happy, pure laughter that erupted from the Queen's throat. He enjoyed the view from were he sat, watching the sun set on the flowers of Crystal Tokyo as he had spent all day in the comfortable confines of the garden and, despite its intensity, Aya Fujimiya _also_ enjoyed the sweetest cup of lemonade he'd ever tasted.

-----

"Where are _you_ coming from?" Yohji asked as Aya walked into the mission room. His face peeked out from behind a wall and blocking entrance into his room. He looked like a cat standing there, his face twisted in interest and curiosity, rubbing his palms together like a madman.

"Get out of my way." Aya spoke monotonously.

Yohji's face fell into a frown, looking upwards towards the ceiling, "You know, you shouldn't talk to your friends like that, one day you might wake up and realize that the wonderful and all knowing Yohji is gone. How guilty would you feel after that?"

"You aren't my friend, Kodou, now move." Aya's voice was raising decibels every moment that passed.

"Have you been getting some sun? You looked flushed. A romantic walk in the park perhaps? A loving boat ride through the park lake? Talking for hours and hours in a café perhaps. Hrm! Pick a card any card." Yohji teased, "It's about time, buddy. I mean, I hope you picked out a looker after all this time."

Aya stopped abruptly, staring at him, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Yohji brought a hand up to his giggling mouth, "Nothing. Nothing at all!" He turned, walking away from Aya, allowing him pass into his own bedroom. "Sweet dreams, loverboy!"

Aya stood there for a moment before shaking his head, _idiot._

-----

"Aya was on a _date_!" Yohji reported excitedly to the rest of the men, "You were right Omi!"

"Yohji-kun, I never said that he was on a date, I said he seemed preoccupied, like something was on his mind." Omi corrected.

Yohji fanned him off, "Oh please, it's the same thing, something, pfft! _Someone_! I just _have to_ find out who it was!"

-----

"Not again, Mamoru." Serenity complained as she sat at her vanity mirror, dabbing her neckline with rose oil. "The weekend I finally get better you invite Takatori Reiji over, again. You know how I feel about that man." The platinum-white hair shone as she passed the brush through it, lips curving downwards into a frown. "There have been rumors about him you know, and what he's doing with money."

Mamoru laughed, "Calm down bunny, Takatori won't be here for long, and then it'll just be me and you, my darling." He said, coming over to her and placing a gentle kiss against her cheek. "I am so happy that you've regained your strength, Serenity."

Serenity couldn't help but smile on the outside, but on the inside, the unnerving pitfall of a feel knocked at the doors of her heart as she imagined the shift politician that did so much business with her husband.

_I sure do hope I'm wrong…_

-----

I ordered all five anime seasons of Sailor Moon, and I realized how much I DON'T hate Mamoru, in fact, I love him. Not to say this won't be an Aya-Usagi ficcy, but Mamoru just won't be evil.

So, yeah, kind of short, but, please, please review!


End file.
